


Теплота

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [10]
Category: Assorti
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, Present Tense, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Ночь, сигарета и его объятия.
Relationships: Mars/Rondnoir
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Теплота

Большой город никогда не засыпает. Даже ночью по дорогам несутся машины, ярко сверкают огни и раздаются гудки клаксонов. В клубе неподалеку играет музыка, и отголоски ее словно пульсируют в теле.

С балкона интересно наблюдать за ночной суетой. Ронднуар опирается на перила и слегка ежится — ночной ветерок неприятно холодит голую кожу.

Он замечает на небольшой полочке сигареты и усмехается. Неужели Форрест в кои-то веки послушал совета и перестал курить всякую отраву. И зажигалку купил нормальную. А то стыдно смотреть на его пластиковую дешевую хрень.

«Докатился», — иронично хмыкает Ронднуар, вытягивая сигарету из пачки. — «Я уже думаю как Форрест».

Он зажигает сигарету и затягивается. Ароматный дым заполняет легкие, кружит голову.

Ронднуар оглядывается назад, в комнату. Форрест храпит, развалившись поперек кровати. Просто замечательно.

И как его угораздило в него вляпаться?

Отвернувшись, Ронднуар выдыхает облако дыма. Сквозь него мир кажется ненастоящим. Только холодный осенний ветер напоминает о том, что все происходящее реально.

В юности Ронднуар услышал от отца одну фразу, ставшую его девизом. «Разумные люди гонятся не за тем, что приятно, а за тем, что избавляет от неприятностей». Но в случае Форреста это почему-то не работает. Марс Форрест — самый ужасный, раздражающий и невоспитанный нахал из всех, с кем Ронднуару приходилось встречаться.

— Опять воруешь мое курево? — слышится хриплый голос сзади. Спустя минуту Ронднуар слышит шаги, говорящие о том, что Форрест идет на балкон.

Сзади прижимается мощное тело. Волоски груди приятно щекочут спину. Ронднуар опускает руку с зажатой в ней сигаретой и прикрывает глаза.

Объятия Марса Форреста вызывают у него иррациональное чувство защищенности и уюта. В них хочется завернуться, как в теплое одеяло. И дрожь отступает, и ветерок кажется приятным, обдувая согревшееся тело.

— По крайней мере, эти сигареты можно брать в рот, — отвечает Ронднуар. Он затылком чувствует, как Форрест усмехается.

— Я тебе покажу, что еще можно брать в рот, — шепчет он на ухо. Ронднуар хмыкает, игнорируя приятную легкую дрожь, прошедшую по спине.

— Спасибо, я не нуждаюсь в напоминаниях, — парирует он и докуривает сигарету.

— А мне кажется, нуждаешься, — Форрест зарывается носом между его шеей и плечом, глубоко вдыхает. В груди Ронднуара что-то словно замирает и обрывается. Становится жарко, будто кто-то подкрутил температуру до летней жары.

А потом Форрест резко отстраняется.

— Но не сейчас. Тебе нужно выспаться, — говорит он решительно. — Ты и так спишь по три часа в день.

— Я вполне способен сам организовать свой режим.

Ронднуар направляется в спальню и ставит будильник на шесть утра. Он прекрасно знает, что Форрест его сейчас выключит, но черта с два он позволит всяким американцам указывать, когда и сколько ему спать.

— Расслабься, Ферреро, — конечно же, Форрест выключает будильник и падает в постель. Ронднуар морщится, когда его сгребают в медвежьи объятия. — И засни уже. Завтра у тебя выходной, и не спорь. Твой самолет без тебя все равно не улетит.

Ронднуар фыркает, но устраивается поудобнее. Странное дело — Форрест потный, небритый, от него пахнет сигаретами, но в его руках тепло и удобно.

Возникают ассоциации с домом.

Ронднуар закрывает глаза и проваливается в сон, думая, что в этих объятиях он забывает о неприятностях.

А это — намного важнее, чем все остальное.


End file.
